TWGOK Mini:  Love Note
by SSDrwh0
Summary: Light Yagami   Keima Katsuragi   Knight Yagami? O.o


Omake#1 part 1: Love Note

Knight sat near the window, gazing upon the blackboard. He used his ears, hearing the teacher giving out lectures about god and salvation. _Reality.._. He placed his hand on his cheek, moving his eye to the left. Students whisper to each other, chatting about mere gossip between a few students. _…is a boring game._ The teacher gazed upon knight, watching his bored faced.

"Knight, can you please translate this?"

Knight sighed. _Once you finish a game for the first time…_ He slowly raised himself from the desk, lifting the books up.

"Follow the things god had taught us. If we don't, we will all suffer from his wrath, unleashing the raging sea of purification, and get struck by the winds and thunder of retribution."

The teacher nodded at him, letting Knight move back to his seat. _…that game goes stale over time… and there is nothing new and exciting to do. _He placed his hands on his cheeks again, facing the window. Suddenly he watched a notebook fall down from the sky, landing on the school grounds. _What's this? Where did that book come from?_ Knight shrugged as he pulled out his PFP. _Well I guess I'll play some games I've completed today…_ The school bell rings, commanding the students to leave the room. Knight sighed, moving his PFP away from him. _Maybe I'll just see where the book has landed._

Outside the school grounds, Knight strolled towards the book, picking it up. He gazed upon the words "Love Note". He opened the book up, reading a sentence on a page. _The human whose name is written shall be transformed into your ideal person and so they will fall in love with you when you get in first contact with them._ He slowly closed the notebook and placed it on the ground. _This is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard!_ He turned away from it, pulling out his PFP. _If I wanted to play a stupid game and fall for idiotic pranks, I would rather play this game here. _He stood still, hearing the book calling his name.

He turned around and picked the notebook up. _Oh what the hell. I guess I needed something to do._

* * *

><p>Knight sat at his desk, placing the notebook and PFP on the table. He clutched his PFP tightly, opening the notebook up. <em>This note will not take effect until you have the person's face in mind. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. <em>Knight blinked at the notebook whilst playing his PFP on one hand. _If you only write the name on the note book forty seconds after the person's name is written down, they will only fall in love with you. Therefore, you must also provide additional details as to what changes to make on your specific target within the next six minutes and forty-two seconds._

Knight moved away from the desk, carrying his PFP with him. He laid his body on the bed, watching Yotsuba coveting him. _This is a very detailed prank. I'm sure some one will ever fall for that. _A voice inside his head beckoned him, forcing him to take a chance. Knight sighed as he turned off his PFP. He charged towards the desk, lifting a pen up and opening the book up. He stopped, pointing his pen at the paper. _Hang on. If I do that, does that make me… a perverted freak that doesn't have a chance of getting 3D girls? Well… why would I care about those girls anyway… _He turned his head around, facing a TV showing the news.

A teenage maniac called Muhara Kumuro appeared on screen, taking six people hostage with a fake gun. Knight blinked at Kumuro, wondering what's going on. _I guess it doesn't hurt trying. _Knight moved his pen around, writing Kumuro's name. He wrote additional details, wanting Kumuro to transform. He placed the pen down, facing the TV. The police officer advanced towards Kumuro, dragging Kumuro away from the hostages. Kumuro kicked and screamed around, shouting about a fake gun he has. Suddenly, Knight widened his eyes, watching Kumuro transform into Yotsuba.

The police blinked at her, watching Knight's beloved girl smiling happily. _No… It… it cannot be! _Knight cleared his surprised face, forming his god-like eyes._ I'm… I'm over reacting… This is merely a co-incidence. I… I need to see this through!_ Elsie opened the door, strolling towards Knight.

"Nii-sama. Don't you have cram school to attend to?"

* * *

><p>Knight strolled through the streets, heading to cram school. <em>There is no way some guy could get easily transformed like this! Maybe… maybe reality's trying to trick me somehow… well… <em>Suddenly, Knight stood still, watching Amika getting gained up by Ichigou and Heihachi. The grim boys smiled, licking their lips.

"What do we have here?"

"You wanna go with us, pretty lady?"

Amika screamed, calling for help. Knight sighed, hiding behind the wall. _Maybe this is a perfect time to see if this thing is actually real and legit. There's no real way of knowing it._ Knight pulled out his notebook and a pen, printing names on each line. He then wrote extra details quickly and moved the notebook away. He slowly moved his head from the wall, watching Ichigou and Heihachi grasping hold of Amika. Suddenly, the beasts each transformed into Yotsuba, hugging Amika gently. She blinked at the clones, feeling confused. Knight widened his eyes, placing his hands on his head.

"Am I going crazy? Is this even possible?"

Knight ran out of the alleyway, retreating from Amika. The Yotsubas turned their heads, awing at the sight of their white knight.

* * *

><p>Knight strolled through the streets, escorting his girls to his house. He gazed upon the notebook filled with names of his victims and details of Yotsuba. <em>Yes… I understand why this has been given to me… Reality has submitted to me, realising the errors of his way. And thus… he wanted me to create… an ideal world for him. A world where excitement awaits... A world full of Yotsubas!<em> Knight opened the door, letting many Yotsubas in. As he escorted the girls to the stairs, he noticed Elsie standing upper ground.

"Nii-sama! Why do you have five girls looking like that girl you love a lot from the dating sim games?"

Knight hesitated, gazing upon his sister's innocence.

"Umm… They're only models because they love me so much."

He marched past Elsie, leading his girls to his room. Elsie smiled at Knight, feeling proud of his brother.

"Nii-sama's more popular than before!"

As he entered the room, he widened his eyes. Haqua folded her arms, glaring at Knight.

"Are you the buffoon who picked the book up and used it?"

Knight gasped at the sight of a crazy maniac wielding a scythe. Her eyes possessed the rage of the demons.

"Wh-wh-who are you?"

"I'm a shinigami, and I happened to accidentally drop one of my possessions in this planet. You should know better than to use it for your own purposes."

Removing fear from his mind, he gritted his teeth in rage.

"What about you? You should know better to look after your "properties"! Don't go blaming others for-"

Knight's head got struck by the blade's side, making him collapse on the ground. The girls gasped at his injury.

"I need not to listen to low level creeps like you!"

Knight slowly raised his body from the ground, feeling his head aching. The girls cheered for him, walking towards him. She glared at Knight's girls, making her cheeks slightly red. She closed her eyes and lifted the finger up.

"However, since you have used it, it is now in your possession."

Knight sat back on his seat, writing the notes down.

"Good. Can you leave now?"

She slapped him on his head, making him groan in pain.

"Can you at least stop and listen?"

Knight sighed as he turned around.

"What is it then?"

Haqua hesitated, pushing her fingers against each other.

"Well… since… since it's in your possession, I… I have to follow you at all times."

Knight lowered his eyes.

"Well that's very nice to hear. I'm sure I appreciate you being here!"

She swung her scythe around, knocking him to the ground. She frowned at him, feeling offended.

"At least don't be sarcastic about it!"

He groaned in pain, making his girls gasp for him. _I'm going to transform that annoying girl into dear Yotsuba right now!_ He slowly lifted his body up, reaching for the notebook.

"Say, do you have a full name?"

Haqua sighed.

"This notebook won't work on me…"

* * *

><p>A group of men sat at their desks, going through many articles on their computers. A few people held their coffee mugs, gazing upon the details of the victims. Soichiro sighed, placing his head on the desk. <em>Dammit… this Puraira guy is getting the best of us.<em> A sheet of paper sat next to his head, revealing an image of many girls (sharing the same looks on their bodies) holding a convention. _One thing's for certain: soon, Japan will become filled with girls… not just any girls, but girls looking the same as each other, vanquishing individuality and uniqueness… Eventually, this whole world will become consumed by this newfound plague…_

Suddenly, Near entered the room, accompanied by his bodyguard. His shiny white hair complemented his exotic-looking skin. His eyes sent people gazing upon him into shivers. Soichiro lifted his head up, finding a kid standing next to him.

"Hey! Who let this kid in? Is this some kind of a joke?"

The men lifted their ID cards up.

"We're from the FBI, and this kid's with us!"

Soichiro blinked at Near, studying his face. He laughed loudly, banging his fist against the ground.

"That's really funny! I'm sure I would like to see your supervisors about this."

Matsuda strolled towards Soichiro, holding out a letter.

"Sir, I forgot to give this to you yesterday!"

Soichiro turned his head around, blinking at Matsuda.

"I thought you gave all of the letters to me yesterday…"

Matsuda scratched his head.

"Umm… sorry about that… I kinda had that letter in my pocket the whole time yesterday. It won't happen again."

Soichiro sighed as he snatched the letter from Matsuda. He carefully opened the envelope, pulling the letter out. He cautiously read each word, making sure not to misinterpret the letter. He sighed as he placed the letter on the desk.

"Seems like this letter's legit. What does this kid want from me anyway?"

Near's assistants pulled out photos of evidence on the desk. Near picked a photo up from the desk, holding it out.

"I have reasons to believe that someone in Japan's responsible for this 'plague' rumour. Perhaps someone closer…"

He flipped it around revealing a picture of Knight strolling happily with a group of Yotsubas.

"…than you think."

Soichiro widened his eyes, shocked to see something horrifying.

"My god! That's my son you're talking about!"

Matsuda covered his mouth, sharing the same feelings as his boss.

"Knight… it can't be!"

Near placed a photo down, picking up another.

"These evidences show more than enough evidence to confirm our initial suspicions. He has a website called the capturing god. Am I correct?"

Soichiro closed his eyes, placing his hands on his head.

"Yes… I had seen my son creating a website on his own. He's very clever… Somehow, he might be too clever for his own good…"

Near nodded his head.

"In this website, he posted many pictures of the victims interacting with him. Not to mention, he claimed to have something called a Shinigami with him."

Near lifted another photo up, revealing Haqua facing away from Knight. She placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling unwanted.

"We had people working undercover to snap these photos without getting spotted. They also discovered that he used a special notebook to achieve his goals. I must say… your son's obsession with this particular ideal person he had in mind caused him to make a mistake, thus giving away his position. If you are willing to cooperate, we will place your son under arrest."

Soichiro moved his hands away, lifting himself off his chair.

"Well… I don't know what to say really… I guess I should give you authority to do so…"

* * *

><p>Haqua stood near the window, facing the moon. <em>After a few days with this perverted disgusting man… I can't believe he hadn't once paid attention to me…<em> She turned around, gazing upon the girls smiling at Knight. _Not that I care… but what's so good about these girls that makes him get drawn to them and not me?_ She gazed upon the deformed yet extremely cute faces, making her cheeks redden a bit. _Yes… they may be cute… but it's entirely based on those so called dating sim games he plays!_ Haqua sighed, strolling towards Knight. _I… Maybe I should see if I can get his attention right now…_

"You know… you've been at this for a few days now…"

Knight turned around, blinking at Haqua.

"You got a point to make?"

She closed his eyes, facing away from him.

"Well, you know… maybe some people don't like people getting transformed without their consent."

Knight turned away from Haqua, continuing to write on the notebook.

"Why do I care about those shitty 3D people? They're part of the reason this world… as a game… went stale instead."

Haqua turned her head, watching Knight's god-like face.

"If you have observed this world long enough, you see people going to fixed locations, people performing same things, people finding things they only know of. There's not enough excitement and newness in this world to deal with. You can see this world… consumed by boredom… by blandness… by the same things all over again…"

Haqua placed her hands behind her back.

"Then… what about me?"

Knight lowered his eyes.

"You fail to exceed my expectations. In fact you failed to meet any of the expectations I have!"

Haqua swing her scythe around, hitting him with the blade's side. His head got knocked to the ground, forming a huge bump. Knight groaned, feeling his head aching. _There are some things in which she did in reaching expectations… but in a bad way!_ He lifted his head up, gazing upon the notes made. _I just hope it can't get any worse than that…_ Suddenly, the door swung violently, making Knight and Haqua turn around. Knight widened his eyes, shocked to see Soichiro inside. Soichiro widened his eyes, finding a group of Yotsubas cowering from him.

"Knight my boy! What have you done to yourself?"

Knight blinked at Soichiro.

"Father…"

Near entered the room, gazing upon Knight. _So… this is the criminal my investigators been spying on. He seemed to have failed at reaching my expectations as a challenge…_ Near turned his head, watching a group of Yotsubas cower in fear. _These victims looked worse than I have imagined._

"Just as I expected. Your son was unaware that he would soon be caught!"

Knight blinked at Near.

"Who the hell's that kid?"

Two policemen invaded his room, attempting to restrain his arms. Knight struggled, demanding them to let go of him.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this to me?"

Soichiro turned his head away from his son.

"Son… Were you fully aware of…"

He covered his mouth, feeling his eyes watery.

"Did you ever think twice… of what you're doing with the victims?"

Near strolled towards the desk, picking the notebook up. He flipped through the pages, skimming through the details imprinted.

"I can confirm that most of the victims recorded from the FBI database match the names here."

Soichiro turned away from Knight, facing the door.

"Son… I… I don't know what else to say. I… I thought you've been a good kid… until now."

Mari and Elsie entered the room. They gazed upon Knight, covering their lips with their hands.

"Knight honey. Is this true?"

"Nii-sama… why? Why did you turn my friends into Yotsubas?"

Knight lowered his eyelids, glaring at Elsie.

"I've never touched anyone from school, idiot!"

Elsie blinked at him.

"You… you didn't?"

Mari stood near her son, shaking him tensely.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

Knight moved his eyes around, feeling dizzy.

"Mother!"

Mari released her arms, stepping away from him. Knight tried positing his head right, banishing the dizziness form his body.

"You all want to know why? I was chosen to create a new world for one sole reason! I see people every day, these people who are around me. They always perform the same old tasks at fixed locations in life, relying on the repetitiveness and their own old knowledge in this rotting world. What I only did is to give this world a favour – I give people a chance to purify that very disease everyone has inherited, in order to transcend into this very world I intend to create."

Near chuckled sinisterly, holding the notebook up.

"So you intend to stick by your crazy ideas of turning everyone into these horrendous creations you have made, just for the sake of making things… less boring for you?"

The girls gasped, feeling offended. Knight gritted his teeth, jerking his body around.

"Hey! You leave Yokkyun out of this! What do you have against her! Why are you the one acting like you're some smartarse detective! You're too young to have a job you know!"

Soichiro marched away from Knight, leaving the room.

"I've heard enough of this! Take this so-called son of mine away."

The policemen carried Knight out of the room, making him struggle.

"This isn't fair! I'm doing the world a favour! Why are you taking me away! You're all idiots!"

Mari and Elsie followed the policemen behind, leaving Haqua and Near behind. Haqua strolled near him, gazing upon him.

"Say, since you now possess the notebook-"

"Sorry! Not interested, lady!"

Near left Knight's room, carrying the notebook with him. Haqua gritted her teeth in rage. _This world is filled with such rude creatures!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> As you can see. The merging of two characters (Light and Keima) into one (Knight) is actually quite a match. The fact that they have similar ideas about the world and the fact that I can make a pun out of their names (hence, Knight Yagami) makes this crossover quite a good mix. For those who wanted L in the story, the reaosn why I used Near over L is to highlight the main character's frustration over how he got beaten by a kid. (seriously, it's like a kid's movie plotline that will happen freqently to most people's lives).

Well I hope you enjoy this little story! :D


End file.
